1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsule medical apparatus system that can rotate a capsule medical apparatus introduced into a living body to puncture a desired luminal surface with a needle and inject liquid medicine into an affected part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a swallowed capsule endoscope is developed in the field of an endoscope. The capsule endoscope has an imaging function and a radio function. Until the capsule endoscope is swallowed from the mouth of a patient for the sake of the observation of the inside of body cavity and then is naturally discharged from the human body, the capsule endoscope has, for example, a function for moving inside an organ such as an esophagus, a stomach, or a small intestine in accordance with the peristalsis and sequentially capturing images of the inside. In recent years, there is proposed, as such a capsule endoscope, a capsule endoscope that includes a needle that is connected to a liquid medicine tank and an actuator that projects the needle to be able to inject liquid medicine into a lesioned part or the like.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-255174 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-068501 disclose a device that detects a rotation state such as the deviance of the rotation of a capsule endoscope to the rotation of a rotating magnetic field on the basis of the change of the captured in-vivo images when applying a rotating magnetic field to the capsule endoscope to rotate the capsule endoscope and move the capsule endoscope.